These Children Are Not Objections, But I Will Raise Them!
by organicgold
Summary: "Look at all the joy you've brought into my life." A sequel to The Hearth in the Hearth. Basically, Lawyer Dads: Origins.
1. In re Phoenix Wright

oenix Wright entered hell, and set his keys and umbrella down and took off his shoes to step inside.

To others, his personal hell looked like a ground level studio apartment, neatly but mindlessly kept, with no distinguishing personal objects and blinds drawn against the watery April sunshine.

He went a little further inside, and stopped.

There were things he should do, and things he could do, but once he entered this place, nothing seemed important any more.

He glanced over the room. Kitchen tidy, photos he didn't dare look at for too long symmetrically arranged on the refrigerator door, table wiped down with one placemat out. Windows closed tightly against the light rain, bed made with clean sheets, couch cushions turned and television dusted, wardrobe organized and bathroom pristine. There were no books or papers out, no piles of projects waiting to be delved into. There was nothing to do. There was nothing he could do.

Phoenix checked his watch, on the wrist of the hand which still held copies of his heavily doctored resume and a cover letter that contained all the appeal of an empty gum wrapper. It was within two hours of when he customarily began dinner. _Looks like another early night._

He changed out of his interview outfit and began his nightly routine. As he looked through the freezer for dinner options, he could already feel the cloudy numbness of the approaching dusk, filling his chest and head and smothering over his heart. On autopilot, he unwrapped the meal and put it in the microwave, then leaned against the counter to check messages on his answering machine while he waited. He pressed the play button, then rested his forehead in his hand to listen.

 _Two new messages. First message. Tuesday, April 22, 11:14:_

 _Hi, Nick? I've been reading the news about your license suspension since I last called, but… Are you okay? I know we talked a few days ago, and you asked me to give you some time to calm down and think, but I-_

Maya's voice cut off, and the telephone rang on the counter in front of him. Phoenix startled, badly, and laid a hand over his racing heart while he looked to see who was calling. It was Maya's number.

Phoenix stared at the ringing phone, paralyzed alone in the bright kitchen. His other hand made it to the counter and stopped before it touched the phone, shaking from the fright. On the third ring, a wave of bitter frustration overwhelmed him, and that hand snatched into a fist. _What would I even say to her? What could I possibly tell her that would sound remotely believable when I don't even know what happened myself?_

The call rang through to the answering machine.

 _Hi Nick,_ said Maya, sober and cautious. _Hi Mr. Nick,_ said Pearl, echoing her cousin's tone. Phoenix could feel the frustration fade, almost instantly, into nothingness. He stood up straight and stared absently at the answering machine.

 _Just calling to say hi again, I guess,_ said Maya. _I called earlier today, but you must not have been home. How are you doing? I've been thinking about you all day. Um, Pearl? Did you want to say something?_

The phone line scuffed. _Hi Mr. Nick,_ said Pearl, causing some small, muffled part of his gut to plunge with slick shame. _Um...I miss you, and I hope we can talk soon. I'm not really sure what… uh, call us soon, okay? Bye._ She handed the phone back to Maya.

 _Nick, call me soon, okay?_ She said, a pleading overtone entering her voice. _I'll be sleeping in the men's' quarters tonight so I can get better call service. I miss you too. I hope to talk to you soon. Bye._

The answering machine fell silent.

 _What am I doing?_ Phoenix thought. He had no answer.

The microwave beeped. He barely tasted his dinner and cleaned up afterward in a timeless blur. _They don't deserve to be treated like this. Just call them. They're your close friends. They won't even care if you can't say a word. They still love you._ He went to the kitchen, and stood before the phone.

 _I'm not the person they know anymore._

It was the crushing feeling Phoenix awaited to lay above him each night, heavy and cold and lonely, blocking out the rest of the world beyond its planes and corners. _I'm not the person who saved them all those times. My badge is gone. That person isn't here anymore._

Instead, he skipped the newest answering machine message and listened to the second.

 _Two new messages. Second message. Tuesday, April 22, 14:21:_

The machine played silence, then a dial tone. Phoenix deleted all the messages.

 _Maybe I'll think of something tomorrow. I don't have anything scheduled. I'll have some time._ As if sleepwalking, his body moved to the living room. _That is the worst part,_ he thought, collapsing onto the couch and flipping on the television. _There is always too much time._


	2. In re Trucy Gramarye

There was something special about the little girl sitting on the couch across from Phoenix.

Phoenix-the old one, certainly-had possessed the talent of seeing this in people. It had helped him in that old professional life he'd had. It had shown him the true nature of his clients and of others, and allowed him insight into their lives with the groundless accuracy of instinct.

Often, this meant that he could identify what someone might love or cherish about a person. And there was a lot to cherish about Trucy Gramarye.

"Thank you for inviting Trucy along to this suitability conference," Trucy's caseworker began. Next to her on the couch, Trucy grinned. "She seemed pretty impressed by the building."

"Of course, I'm happy to have her over. I wanted to be able to meet with her as soon as we could." he smiled back at Trucy.

"The goal of this meeting is to talk about your daily life and routine, and your plans to accommodate a child, and since Trucy is here, to let you get to know each other a little."

Phoenix nodded. The caseworker settled back with pen and paper. "So, can you tell Trucy and me about your daily life?"

"Yes. I actually have some good news about that," said Phoenix, brightening. "I got news today that I was hired to work part-time at an art supply store."

"That's wonderful," said the caseworker, taking notes.

"Yes, I'm very glad. Who knew that art degree would come in handy?" He laughed at his own joke. "Do you like to do art projects, Trucy?"

She nodded enthusiastically, but didn't say anything.

"The job is part-time," Phoenix repeated, "so the hours will be flexible. I discussed scheduling my work hours around Trucy's school days with the owner, and he seemed to be open to it. So ideally, I'll be able to take you to school and pick you up, too, and have some days off as well. Oh, and the art store is in walking distance of my apartment and of the elementary school. Or, bike-riding distance, if you can ride a bike."

Trucy was staring at him thoughtfully. Phoenix took notice of this, and smiled.

The caseworker looked between them. The office was quiet.

"Trucy, you do this often, don't you?" remarked the caseworker. "We call it her detective face."

"Oh, I see," said Phoenix.

Trucy continued to stare.

"Well… What is your daily routine like, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix settled back and tore his eyes away from Trucy. "Let's see...since I've been unemployed, it varies. But I usually wake up at 6, eat breakfast…" He described how he'd spent his days going on outings, visited friends weekly, read, and job hunted.

As he described his meal planning routine, Trucy began to fidget. Phoenix fell silent.

"Did you want to say something, Trucy?" the caseworker asked patiently.

"Yeah," she piped up. "Do you like magic?"

A queasy squirm came and went in Phoenix's stomach. _Did that show on my face?_ "Um… Yes, just as much as anyone, I think."

"Then I have something that will really knock your socks off!" She jumped off the couch and stood between the two adults. Bemused, her caseworker watched.

Briefly, she closed her eyes, and took on the posture of a performer. When she opened her eyes, Trucy grinned impishly, and doffed her top hat.

"Observe," she said, showing them both the empty inside of the hat.

"There's nothing in it," said Phoenix, obligingly feeling inside it when Trucy offered.

"That's right. Now, will someone tell me the name of a song?"

"Um…" Phoenix smiled. " _The Entertainer_."

"Excellent choice!" Trucy winked. She put her top hat back on, and twirled. Very softly, Phoenix could hear the music begin to play. His jaw dropped.

"Sound familiar?" Trucy asked, taking off the hat. They could hear the music more clearly.

"Wha...Wow!" Phoenix clapped, and the caseworker joined in. "That was amazing!"

Trucy curtseyed, to him and to the caseworker, the jolly music accompanying. When she stood back up, she put the hat back on. The music stopped.

"Mrs. Havish, can I talk to Mr. Wright myself now?"

The caseworker chuckled. "All right. I'll be in the next room if you want me."

Trucy watched her go, then turned to Phoenix. "So, what do you think?"

"Uh…" _She's so bright and intelligent._ "About the magic, or…?"

"My magic, of course."

Phoenix grinned, wider than he had in weeks. "It was incredible! I can't even begin to guess how you did it."

Trucy giggled, and curtseyed again. "That means the trick was a success." She went and sat on the armchair Mrs. Havish had left.

"You really love magic, don't you?" he asked. Trucy nodded. "What do you like most about it?"

"Hmm…" She kicked her feet and stared at her knees thoughtfully. "Magic...magic is about creating wonder." She looked back up to him. "I like seeing that in people."

 _Does… Is it possible she knows?_ Phoenix gulped, and saw the reappearance of what her caseworker had called Trucy's 'detective face'.

"I see. " Some instinct told him he could be level with this child. He shifted a little in his chair, and exhaled a deep breath.

"Well, Trucy. I wanted to talk about your adoption while we're here. I would be so happy if we could be a family. Regardless if we do become family or not, I care about you, and… I want the best for you. I want to make sure that you're okay, and that you have a wonderful life and get to do all the things you want to do. I know how hard it's been-" Her eyes flickered away and back- "and I don't want you to be alone. If the job works out and I get to make sure you're doing well, it would be a dream come true."

She looked away, and down. Phoenix was quiet. _I hope I didn't overwhelm her._

When she raised her head, Trucy looked aside at the neat desk behind their chairs. "Do you want to be a dad?" she asked.

Phoenix nodded, then realized she didn't see it. "Yes, absolutely." She looked back at him with her 'detective face'. "More than anything."

Trucy scrutinized him a moment. "You mean it."

He nodded. "I always do."

She pinned him with her attentive, light brown eyes. "More than you want all of this again?" She gestured to the office.

Phoenix felt his face blanch.

"I could kind of tell by the way you look at this place," she said. "You would rather be working here like before, and be a lawyer, like you were with my dad. You're kind of different now. So wouldn't you rather be here like before?"

"Hmm." A fragile smile appeared on his face. "It would be nice, but I probably never will. My badge was taken. I might be different now, but...there are things about me that are still the same."

He looked around the office. "I can hope for impossible things, and even want them. But, I…" He looked back to her. "I want you to be happy more than I want a far-off possibility. I want the best for you." His smile solidified into something sunnier. "That's what I want."

Trucy hopped off the chair. "Want to see another magic trick?"

 _Now? I hope she understood the gist of what I was saying._ "Of course!"

Upon hearing Phoenix's shout and a crash, Mrs. Havish came barreling in. "Trucy? Is everything all right?"

In the middle of the office Trucy was doubled over with laughter. Phoenix was splayed on the floor beside the chair he'd been sitting in, laughing as he sat up and leaned against the chair arm. Above them, a white dove with a cute pink bow looked for a place to land.

"What happened in here?" asked the caseworker, coming closer.

On the floor, Phoenix wiped away tears of laughter, and took the hand she offered to stand up.

"It was all me," he said, and looked back at Trucy. They burst into giggles again.

"I did a trick to pull Rowena from my sleeve, and Mr. Wright was so surprised that he fell," Trucy explained.

Phoenix shook his head, grinning, and straightened his clothes. Trucy noticed the dove-Rowena-had landed on top of a bookshelf, next to an Ivy U law review pin. She went over to coax her down.

"I see," said the caseworker. "Are you okay, Mr. Wright?" Phoenix nodded, and reassured her.

The three of them put their heads together to figure out how to catch Rowena again, which was finally accomplished by the caseworker lifting Trucy onto her shoulders and Phoenix using the case files to ward the dove toward her. Once in her hands, Trucy tenderly placed Rowena inside her upside-down hat for some peace and calm.

"There we go, little bird," Trucy said to her. Mrs. Havish noticed Phoenix smiling at the sight of Trucy caring for her charge.

"Well, we're due back any minute now," the caseworker said, and checked her watch again. "If we leave now, we can still be on time. Let's say good night."

"Bye," said Trucy over the hat softly, so as not to startle Rowena, and waved.

"Bye," he said softly back, and saw them out. When he was back in the office, Phoenix took down the law review pin, and studied it. He cleaned it against his shirt, and placed it back on top of the bookcase.

/

Going to the courthouse to finalize the adoption was a harrowing experience which Phoenix could now only barely remember, but it was worth it to be driving down the street the next day feeling like a whole world was contained in the car-him and Trucy.

"I'm happy everything fit," said Phoenix. "We picked just the right size car."

"Yep," said Trucy, looking out the window at the shops and streets passing. Phoenix let her look silently, and concentrated on driving with all of Trucy's possessions partially obscuring the back window.

He was thinking about how they'd move her things in when Trucy said, "Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure."

"What did you put your hat on for?"

"Oh, the beanie, right?"

Trucy nodded.

"I started wearing it a few days before we were supposed to go to the courthouse." He glanced over to her, briefly. "I…" He could see her detective face in his mind's eye.

"I decided to wear it so I wouldn't be easy to recognize. Some people are still very shocked and upset about what happened. But I didn't want anything to go wrong that day, so we could finish the process. I guess it was a disguise for my old persona. And, it seems like something an art shop employee could wear."

"Oh." Trucy lifted off her top hat, and studied it. Phoenix noticed, but let her think.

When they got home, Phoenix showed her the changes he'd made to the studio apartment to welcome her-most of all, the folding screen and string lights he'd bought for her to design her own space with. They moved her things in, and spent a few days brainstorming and setting up the apartment.

On the whole, Trucy first seemed content. She readily went to school and continued developing her magic skills. But something seemed off to him, something subtle, that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He spent a few days considering the problem in the back of his mind, until he saw a flash of the right color pink while at work.

 _Pearl. She reminds me of Pearl. She's well-behaved and perfect...but a little too perfect. Oh, Trucy. I hope she isn't working hard to put on an act._ He opened another box of sketchbooks, and frowned in thought as he stocked the shelf.

 _She hasn't really talked about how she feels, either. I hope I can reach out to her and support her._

Several weeks after she moved in, Phoenix began to notice inconsistencies in the stage persona. He could see something weighing on her mind. She still went about as usual, but Phoenix was accustomed to recognizing subtle emotion from his relationship with Miles Edgeworth. As he'd done with the man he loved, he waited for her to come to him when she was ready. But more time passed, and Phoenix watched Trucy suffering silently.

 _She doesn't trust me like he does,_ he realized while lying awake at night. _I...I have to keep trying. It's only right that I earn her trust._

Phoenix had recognized early on what a responsible person Trucy was, and so, when schedules conflicted, Trucy walked home by herself from school. One such afternoon, when Phoenix got home, Trucy was looking through a box at her desk. When she heard him enter, she hid the items in the box so guiltily it made his gut wrench. _Oh, Trucy…_

"Hi there," he said from the doorway, taking off his shoes, giving her time to recover.

"Hi!" she said, standing. They chatted about dinner and had a quiet evening, but secretly Phoenix was concerned.

The next evening, over dinner, Trucy said to her plate, "I was looking at some tapes of Dad's performances."

"Oh?" Phoenix said. "I didn't know you had any."

"Yeah," she said softly.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Phoenix's heart ached. "Well…" He cast about for something to keep this topic going. "Wh...uh, what would you think if we watched them?"

She looked up quickly, eyes wide with anxious confusion. "No, that's okay. We don't have to."

Even though they were the last things he thought he was capable of right now, Phoenix nodded his understanding, and gave a soft smile. "All right. I'd love to watch one with you someday, if you ever want to. But if we don't, that's okay too."

Trucy struggled to recover her persona. "Sure! I'll think about it. But I have to do homework now." She looked away from him and jumped off the chair with her plate still mostly full of food. Phoenix could still see how her little shoulders hunched as she scraped her plate and put it on the sink counter.

"All right," he said, and privately struggled with his frustration and guilt. He was nearly done with the dishes when Trucy reappeared in the kitchen.

"Hey, Truce," he said, smiling.

"Hey," she said quietly, hands behind her back. "I was trying to do my homework, but I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"That's okay," he said, drying his hands and leaning an elbow on the counter. "Maybe we should think about it. Your brain might be trying to talk to you about something."

She smiled, just a little, then met his eyes. "Brains can't talk."

Phoenix chuckled. "It seems like yours has something to say, though."

Serious once again, she nodded, and held out to him what she'd been holding behind her back. It was a videocassette. "Maybe we could watch this one."

He went over and crouched down to look at it, but didn't crowd her. The handwritten label said:

BOSTON, NEW YORK, DUBLIN, PARIS/PART 3 OF INT'L TOUR 2

"Yes, lets watch this one," he said warmly. They went to the little living room area. While she put the cassette in the VCR and Phoenix set up the TV, he said, "I didn't know they performed in such amazing places. I'm curious."

"Yes," Trucy said, and rewound the tape. Phoenix sat on his usual end of the couch, and when the tape was ready, Trucy grabbed the VCR remote and sat on the other.

In the few seconds of blank tape, Phoenix looked over at her. She sat on the very edge of the cushion, eyes forward, and oddly tense. Phoenix deliberately relaxed his body posture. _She's struggled for so long. Something is going to happen, and I need to be able to handle whatever it is._

The video picked up with the roar of applause. It showed an indoor arena, packed full of attendees, and the stage set up for the show with props and contraptions. One by one, the members of Troupe Gramarye came out and bowed to applause. When her father entered, Trucy gasped.

In the video, Zak Gramarye began to introduce the group and wind up the crowd while exciting music played and lights changed. He paced back and forth across the stage, gesturing and introducing the props. The camera followed him, occasionally zooming in on his face as he went.

Phoenix looked over at Trucy. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Trucy," Phoenix said softly over the cheering crowd on the video. "Hey, it's okay."

She glanced over at him, and quickly wiped her eyes. He sat forward and handed her a tissue from the living room table.

She took it, but kept it in her lap. "I'm okay," she said. But when she looked back at the screen, she burst into more tears. "Dad!" she sobbed, and hid her face in her hands.

Phoenix moved closer to her across the couch. Since she'd come home, she'd neither spoken about her father nor been quick to let Phoenix hug and touch her as a parent should, though she seemed to like when they did. He paused a moment to let her know he was there, and then softly put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Trucy…" he murmured. "Trucy, here." He pulled a pillow from the other side of the couch to put in his lap, and patted it. "I'm here. Why don't you lay down? It's okay."

She laid against him, then melted onto the pillow, weeping bitterly and sometimes breathlessly while Phoenix held her and stroked her hair. Over the backdrop of a world-class performance to a sold-out audience, Trucy cried for her father and told him how much she missed him, how sad and alone she felt and how much she wished he would come back. Phoenix held the box of tissues for her to take when she wanted them, and held her as she sobbed wretchedly.

Each show was just under an hour long. Phoenix watched the performances of this man who had disappeared, bringing them both to exactly this place and moment in time.

Trucy wore herself down, and ever so slowly over the Paris performance, her hiccupping sobs became more infrequent. Phoenix reached over for the remote as the show approached its end. By the time her father and the troupe took their final bows, Trucy's red and tearstained eyes had closed. Phoenix let the video play through until the recording disappeared, then turned off the TV so the end of the tape wouldn't wake her.

He settled back with a small sigh, wiping away the last of his own tears. Too emotionally exhausted to think, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with his daughter's warm weight against him.

/

 _Hi, Miles. I know we were planning our phone call for tonight, but I have to reschedule. Trucy found her parent-teacher conference reminder at the bottom of her backpack! It's tonight, and will run into our call time. What's a good time for you next week?_

 _SMS Sep 21 09:39_

 _Good morning. It's no problem. I'll look at my schedule after I'm done making my morning calls. I believe the same time next week should work. Let me know how the conference goes, and we'll talk soon._

 _SMS Sep 21 09:55_

Phoenix slipped the cell phone back into his apron pocket. His boss permitted him to carry it while working, but Phoenix understood the unspoken rules that came with that. He returned to organizing the computer inventory, the words of Miles' text echoing pleasantly in his mind.

Once the owner took over the register at 17:00, Phoenix returned home to change. Trucy looked up from her homework at the kitchen table when he entered. "Hi, daddy!"

Phoenix grinned, and went over to kiss her on the forehead. "Hi, sweetie. Almost ready to go?"

"Yep!" she said, and shut her homework folder. She got her backpack ready with things to do during the conference while Phoenix changed clothes. They reemerged into the pre-dusk and walked to school together.

Trucy checked in at the library, and Phoenix made it right on time to her classroom at 17:45.

"Mr. Wright," said her teacher, standing as he entered. Phoenix crossed the room, and they shook hands. "I'm Mrs. Jay, Trucy's fourth grade teacher."

"It's nice to meet you," he said cordially.

She gestured to her desk and they sat down.

"Well, as you might expect as her parent, Trucy is an angel in class. I was initially concerned about her adjustment when I saw she'd been home schooled and about her previous family situation, but she has exceeded all my expectations."

"Thank you, that's wonderful to hear." Phoenix beamed.

Mrs. Jay looked up at him, then back at her notes. "She's doing well academically, and I hope she can keep up her Social Studies grade that she just pulled up. Her Science and Reading grades are outstanding, and her Math grades are excellent." She handed him a copy of her report card.

He read it over. "This is great." Once he'd read it through, he read it again. "I'm proud of her."

"Yes," said Mrs. Jay, looking at him. "I also wanted to talk about her social development."

Phoenix looked up, sobering.

"Trucy is unfailingly kind and supportive to others, and now I see where she got it from."

"From? You mean, from…me?" he asked.

She nodded, amused.

Phoenix chuckled. "No, it's all Trucy. I mean, maybe she modeled some habits or phrases or something from me, but trust me, she's always been this way."

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep it up," she said. "She can be very talkative at times, however, when it's time to listen. I'd just have a short chat with her about listening to adults, and subject shifts in conversations. Okay?"

Phoenix nodded. "I will."

"She's very bright, Mr. Wright. You should be proud."

"I am," he said, grinning. "Very much so."

"That's good," she said, picking up her pencil. "Were there any questions you had for me?"

Frankly, Phoenix chatted with her about the free school lunch program, after-school care, and reimbursement for the school supplies they'd bought at the beginning of the semester. Mrs. Jay explained them just as frankly, and the tight little knot of worry he hadn't known was in his chest loosened.

When they were done, Phoenix nodded appreciatively over his new notes. "Thank you. Now, do you have any questions for me?"

"Well…" Her eyes flickered down to his name on her notes. "How…how are you finding being a parent? We have support programs for parents, as well."

He smiled. "I love it, I really do. Trucy is the world to me. I wasn't lucky enough to know her by now for as long as a biological parent would, but I'm sure that I would feel just as strongly if I had. It can be difficult, in many ways, and it's not always pleasant. But… I love her so much."

He paused, and laughed. "Sorry!" he said, and looked away. "I tend to gush when it comes to her. But," he looked over his notes, and back at Mrs. Jay. "If there came a time where just care and love weren't enough, I know the right thing to do would be to ask for help. Thank you for telling me about it."

"Thank you, Mr. Wright." The teacher stood, and Phoenix followed suit. They shook hands once more. "I hope to see you two at the Fall Festival."

"Oh yes! We'll absolutely be there. Trucy wants to do a show." They walked down the hallway that led to the library together. "When do signups start?"

Mrs. Jay stopped, eyebrows raised. "They've been open for two weeks, and close at the end of this week."

Phoenix laughed, shaking his head. "I guess her backpack needs a more thorough examination for more lost flyers." He waved cheerily. "Bye, thank you."

She waved goodbye, and Phoenix entered the elementary school library.

"Trucy? I'm all done," he called, looking around for her.

"Hi," she said, coming around from behind a kid-sized stack. They hugged, and Phoenix rested a hand on her shoulder.

"How'd it go in here?" he asked. "Not too boring, I hope." They headed out of the library.

"No, it was good." She wiggled her eyebrows. "I finished all my assignments."

"That's great. Maybe we should get some cheeseburgers tonight?"

Trucy cheered and led the way when they got outside, but once they entered the busier part of town, Phoenix called her back to hold his hand.

/

 _Phoenix,_

 _I've been thinking a lot about what you told me about your parent-teacher conference. I have come to recognize some insights about you that I hope you will find useful. I offer these in the hopes that they will help you, and I do not wish to patronize you with any misunderstanding from my observation point. Please, take what you will and correct me where I am wrong._

 _When you first let me talk to you after the Gramarye trial, you may remember the reason you gave for why you had kept me at arm's length for that two-week period. After explaining how you were miserable and unfit for human companionship, you revealed to me that you didn't know what you were anymore after losing your badge. Your identity had been stripped from you. I'll never forget the pain in your eyes when I told you that I had felt that too, after the trial of Lana Skye and the fall of the High Prosecutor's Office. I am grateful I could be there that night for you, to show you that you are never alone._

 _When you told me about adopting Trucy Gramarye, then, I was quite shocked. But eventually, as you explained your reasons, I understood. Your explanation began this path of realization I am showing you today. As you told me, weekly, more and more about Trucy and now about the parent-teacher conference, my understanding strengthened. Then, when I thought back to the emails you, Maya, and Pearl sent me while I was abroad, everything became clear._

 _Phoenix, you haven't lost who you are. I can only partially imagine the damage you've taken and the despair you've lived with—this pain is uniquely yours and I won't pretend I can comprehend it. But in this pain, you were still there, reaching out to someone you knew needed your help, even when you considered yourself both unfit to help and helpless. You had always planned on caring for and treating Trucy affectionately and raising her healthily, to be sure, but I've seen how your deep and selfless love for her has swept you off your feet._

 _This love and generosity are who you are as a person. You do not have to fill a role of defense attorney or savior to be that person you are. Your love, worth, and will to fight are just as good and right even if you are not a defense attorney. With that badge or without, you are still the person who saved my life and the lives of many others. With that badge or without, you are still innocent. And with or without that badge, my gratitude for your presence in my life is greater than I could ever express in words._

 _It isn't about me, though. It's about you, and Trucy, and the incredible way her relationship with you has revealed your real self, your true self. But still, I couldn't be more proud or honored to call you my dearest friend._ _I hope my thoughts have helped you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Miles Edgeworth._

 _Miles,_

 _Way to make a man cry at work. I kind of brought it upon myself by using my phone to check email during work, but still. Anyway, I'm in the stockroom with the door closed and I can't seem to stop. I think you know why, but just in case, I think it's right to quote the most brilliant and precious man I know._

 _Once again, you have led me into the light. You are a miracle._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Phoenix Wright._

 _P.S. Could you come by at the lunch hour? Or as soon as possible? I want to see you._

At 12:19, a customer walked in past the 'closed for lunch' sign the owner put up before he left. Phoenix looked up to see who it was, and ran to him.


	3. In re Kay Faraday

When Edgeworth pulled up to her apartment, Kay came dashing out the door and through the pouring rain, and tumbled into his car.

"Hi Mr. Edgeworth! Can you believe all this rain?" she remarked, buckling her seat belt. "Oh, this seat warmer feels nice."

Edgeworth chuckled, remembering when Phoenix had first encountered the same seat warmer. Kay, under the impression that he was laughing at her remark, laughed too.

"Hello, Kay. Yes, the weather is quite heavy. Did you still want to go?"

"Uh-huh," she responded, pulling a bouquet of flowers from the large plastic bag she'd brought along. "Today is the day, regardless of the weather."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

They pulled out of the apartment complex and onto a busy street, going slowly in the downpour. "How was your week?" asked Edgeworth.

Kay and Edgeworth talked as he drove the distance to the cemetery. The rain lightened as they moved to a different part of town, but the clouds were still heavy and low. It was their second annual visit together.

The amateur thief kept up a warm chatter as they drove through the cemetery, and picked up her bouquet as they reached their destination. The prosecutor parked and walked them to the Faradays' graves. He held his umbrella over Kay as she knelt down to greet them. She divided the bouquet and placed half at each grave.

Once she was done, she stood back up and walked a few paces away with Edgeworth, crossing her arms against the damp cold.

They stood in silence. Edgeworth listened to the rain falling on the umbrella, and closed his eyes.

"Hmm," hummed Kay. He looked over, and saw her eyes were pensive. "It's nice to be here with them. I can't believe I almost could have forgotten them." She looked to Edgeworth, her bright eyes steady and true. "Thank you."

"Kay…You're welcome. Of course." Edgeworth felt his cheeks begin to burn under her sincere gaze. _This is what it must feel like to be Wright, to have people thanking you all the time._

She smiled, and turned back to the graves. They stood together silently, under the umbrella. Edgeworth looked across the lush garden of the cemetery.

"Do you think I would have remembered them eventually?" she asked, turning to him again after a time. "Because I do."

"Well…" Edgeworth considered it. "You had lost quite a bit. Even your identity and personality were affected. I…er…" _How does Phoenix do it?_ "I can't say for sure. I'd need more information."

Kay grinned. "I thought you'd say something like that." She bumped his upper arm with her shoulder. "You're reliable, that's what you are. But I think somehow I would have thought about them, eventually."

 _A staunch optimist,_ he thought, and gave a quiet smile. "I think you're right."

He watched Kay kneel down once more to say her goodbyes for now. When she stood again, she wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"My memories of them are precious," she said softly, looking down at the graves. "But they also seem so…"

"…precarious?"

"Yeah."

She stood beside him under the umbrella again, and they walked on. While crossing to the other side of the cemetery, Kay and Edgeworth talked about things they'd lost, things they'd forgotten, and things they'd only thought they'd lost.

Miles laid one bouquet of white chrysanthemums at Gregory's grave, and one at his mother's. Like Kay, he knelt there a moment, overcome with emotion. He couldn't bring himself to say anything aloud, so instead he closed his eyes and greeted them there in the damp grass.

In his mind,he told them about everything that had happened to him over the past year since he'd visited and updated them on all the people, all the friends, he had in his life. When he was done, Miles stayed for a silent moment.

 _Although,_ he added, _I'm sure you knew about all these things already. I am thinking of you every day. You're in everything I do. I always remember you._

He said his goodbyes and joined Kay under the umbrella again, just as she had. She was watching him, her expression unusually quiet.

"Thank you for coming out with me again, Kay," he said softly over the rain. "I would like to stay a little longer."

Kay gave a little smile. "Yes, I'd like that too. Let's go sit down," she said, indicating a nearby bench with a little shelter over it. Edgeworth nodded, and they went together.

Once inside, Kay collapsed the umbrella and shook the water off, accidentally spraying Edgeworth. "Oops, sorry!"

Edgeworth laughed softly, knocking the droplets off this clothes to recover his dignity. "It's all right." Kay laid the umbrella on the ground, and they sat down together.

Above them, the light grey clouds rolled across the sky, and a light mist began to enter the grounds. Miles half watched the clouds, thinking of memories with his father. Although he couldn't quite visualize the memories clearly, he could feel them, steady, in the center of his chest. At one of them, he couldn't help chuckling aloud.

Kay looked to him. "Are you thinking of your memories too?" she asked, smiling.

He nodded. "Yes. When I visited my father's office the first time, he had me put out my hand and close my eyes. He had a bag of marshmallows in his desk, and he gave one to me. He would do that every time I visited."

"Do you remember the brand?"

Miles couldn't help but smile. "Fluffer Puffs." They laughed a little together. "They're the superior brand."

"Yup!" she agreed. "I was thinking about this time that I climbed up a tree, but I was really scared to get back down. My dad had to climb the tree to come get me. It must have taken an hour to get me out of there!"

They laughed together again, and fell into a glowing silence. Miles watched the mist.

"People say that someone is still alive as long as you remember them," he said, surprising himself with his openness. "I never used to believe them. But now, I am older, and wiser, and I understand what they mean."

"I don't agree," said Kay.

Miles felt his face go pale. "You don't?"

She glanced at him, then gasped in dismay, turning toward him fully. "It's not like _that_ , Mr. Edgeworth! I didn't mean to shock you. No, I just believe differently." She looked away, then back. "It's actually something my dad told me when my mom died."

Edgeworth relaxed slightly, relieved. "I see. What did he say, if you don't mind sharing?"

"He said…" Kay squinted at the grass, trying to remember exactly. "He said they live in the love they pass on to those who survive. He told me it's like each person has a candle, and when someone loves you, the flame of that person's candle will light your candle. Then, if you love someone else, that flame that became part of your own is passed on to them and then…it just goes forward. Like a lantern carried through time. The love of people who loved you is alive inside your love. They are gone forever, but their love that you carry within—that's immortal. Mr. Edgeworth? Are you okay?"

Miles wiped the small tears from his face. "Yes, I'm all right," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she said, and gently put a hand on his arm. He jumped slightly, but put his other hand over hers. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Kay. You've done nothing wrong," he said softly. "Thank you."

Wordlessly, Kay squeezed his arm. They sat in peace for some moments. The rain came back, drumming the roof of the shelter.

"Hey," said Kay once Miles had gathered himself a little. "Let's go get something warm to drink. I know a pretty good place that should be perfect for us."

Miles stood after Kay. She retrieved the umbrella and opened it, then looked to Miles.

He offered her his arm to take. She took it, and they stepped back into the rain together. "Your father was a good man, Kay," he said neutrally. "I will have to allow due time for his wisdom to sink in."

"Fair enough," Kay said.

Once they'd parked outside the café, Kay eagerly led Miles out of the gloomy weather and inside. She steered him gently to a table, and ordered green tea for him and a latte for herself.

Now that he was inside, Miles could feel how chilly the autumn afternoon had been in the prickling of his cold cheeks. He watched Kay order confidently, and strike up friendly conversation while waiting for the drinks at the counter. She noticed him looking, and waved. Miles waved back.

While he was waiting, he checked his phone.

 _Hi there! Sunday evening should work out just fine for me. Does our usual time still work?_

 _SMS Oct 22 12:39_

Miles was texting Phoenix his reply when Kay came back with the drinks and a croissant. He put the phone away as she sat down, and accepted his green tea.

"Thank you, Kay, very much. Let me take you to dinner sometime."

"No worries, Mr. Edgeworth. It's my treat." She sipped her latte, leaving a foam moustache. "But tell me," she said as Miles tasted his first sip. "Who are you seeing that's making you smile so sweetly at your phone?"

Miles nearly spat out his tea. Kay giggled.

"I—I was doing that?"

"Yes, and don't avoid the question!"

"Well, you see…" he cleared his throat, and took another sip.

"You look all fuzzy when you think about them," she teased.

Miles flushed. "N-no!" he countered. "I'm merely shocked at your boldness."

"You still haven't answered!" Kay singsonged.

Miles sighed lightly. _If today is a day of confessions and memory…and love, for that matter…_

Kay looked at him over her mug, waiting.

He tested different explanations in his mind. _Legendary defense attorney Phoenix Wright…But she may not know him as that, anymore. Will she believe me when I tell her what kind of man he truly is?_

Gently, his mind thought, _You wouldn't be here if you didn't trust her already._

"The person..." he started. "It's Phoenix Wright."

"I knew it," she whispered, eyes sparkling like treasure.

"What?!"

"I've seen the way you talk to him when he visits your office!" she declared. "I'm not blind! Wow, so cool…"

"We are not 'cool'," Miles protested. "Our relationship is one characterized by—"

"Well, maybe _you_ aren't," said Kay. "But he is."

"What is that supposed to imply, Miss Faraday?"

The warm, cozy café indeed turned out to be the perfect place for the afternoon.

/

There was a knock at the ajar door of Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's office. He looked up. "Come in."

"Hi, it's me!" said Kay entering and striking a pose. "The legendary Kay Faraday!"

"Oh?" Edgeworth asked, marking his place in his scheduling. "Just Kay Faraday? What about the Great Thief?"

Kay sobered slightly, and Edgeworth took notice. "Well, that's what I came here to talk about, actually." She started toward the chairs on the other side of his desk, but Edgeworth stood.

"Let's sit," he said, indicating the couch.

They settled with a couch cushion between them. Edgeworth sat up straight angled toward her, and Kay sat on the edge, straightened legs crossed at the ankle. Edgeworth watched her fidget until she was comfortable, then fidget some more.

"Kay, what's on your mind?" he asked mildly.

"What if I became a prosecutor?" Kay blurted.

Edgeworth's eyes widened, then he felt a genuine smile lift his face. "What if you did?" he asked in return.

Kay searched his face, smiling per her usual self, but cautious. "I wanted to ask what you thought. You're one of the best ones out there, and the one admire most, and…you've seen a lot." She swallowed. "You've seen a lot of the legal world, but you've also seen a lot about me. Do you think…I could do it? That I would be good at it?"

"Kay, you would be wonderful at it," Edgeworth said. "You're clever, honest, and courageous. It takes a special kind of person to be my partner in my investigation, and you proved to be that person not once, but several times. You understand what it means to find the truth."

"Then…you really think…"

Edgeworth nodded. "Kay, I think you can do anything you set your mind to."

Happy tears filled her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, I do." Recalling the first time she had been crying in his vicinity, Edgeworth handed her the box of tissues from the side table. "But there are some things you must know first before you make your decision."

She set aside the box and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and nodded. "I'm ready."

"First and foremost," he said, putting up a finger, "no more thievery." Kay laughed, and he smirked at his own joke. "I'm serious. Second, you'll need to be neater. I've seen the state of your apartment." Kay laughed again, shaking her head. "From now on, your work must be as clear and accurate as it can possibly be, so that others may duplicate your results and understand them. Do you see?"

"Okay, _dad_ ," she said with joking exaggeration. Edgeworth's heart swelled at the word, but he focused on Kay.

"Well, we'll work on that. Lastly…"

He paused out of habit, but some certainty deep inside him knew he would have been saying this someday.

"Law school is very difficult, and expensive, no matter where you go to school. I would like to pay for your legal education, if you will permit me."

Kay burst into tears.

Edgeworth wanted to talk to her more about the challenges of law school and what kind of prosecutorial career she was ultimately interested in, and even to offer her help with finding work over the summers, but she wouldn't stop hugging him or thanking him no matter how many variations of 'you're welcome' he said. His jabot was an inevitable casualty of her torrential gratitude. This time, though, he couldn't help but sigh fondly and hug her in return.

/

One evening in November, Miles was settling into bed when his cell phone rang. He leaned over to the bedside table to get it, and answered.

"Miles Edgeworth, speaking."

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Edgeworth! Congratulations!" Kay's excited voice leapt from the phone.

"Ah, thank you. May I ask what this is in regard to?" Next to his ear, his phone vibrated with four text messages and a call from Phoenix. He put the phone back near his ear.

"—so amazing! They made the best choice!"

"Kay, I'm sorry, several people attempted to contact me at the same time. Is everything all right? Are you okay?"

"What? Of course everything's okay! You got elected Chief Prosecutor!"

"I…" Edgeworth croaked, and swallowed. He'd thought deeply and seriously about putting his name on the ballot, but…

In his silence, Kay gasped. "Oh, I can't _believe_ you! You're not watching TV! Didn't you want to see if you won?! Didn't you vote? I voted! Oh, you're such an old man, in bed before the election results are final. It's only—" Miles could see her in his mind's eye, checking her watch—"23:30!"

Miles' cell phone rang, and he checked. It was Phoenix again. "Kay…" Like was often the case with her, he didn't even know where to start. "Thank you for calling me to tell me. I can only assume this means you were staying up to see the results, which is…You are a very thoughtful friend."

"I can't believe you weren't watching. Weren't you curious?"

"Well," Edgeworth hedged. "Yes. I've been thinking about it constantly as Election Day approached. But I thought I ought to get it off my mind the night of, and get some rest, since I would be seeing it in the newspaper tomorrow morning regardless."

"Oh my God," sighed Kay. "I guess it's just proof that a fancy new title won't change you one bit!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Edgeworth said with a small smile. Kay took the bait, and they fell into their customary back-and-forth until Phoenix called again.

"I apologize; I need to take this call. Go to bed, Kay, it's a school night."

"This was a special occasion! But I will. It's awesome that I got to talk to the new Chief Prosecutor first. Goodnight, Mr. Edgeworth!"

 _I'm not Chief Prosecutor until I take my oath, but…close enough._ "All right, thank you, Kay. Good night."

"'Night!"

Edgeworth ended the call, and looked at her contact picture that she'd put in his phone. _What an incredible young woman I have the pleasure of knowing. Ever since the beginning, when she broke into my life. I hope I'm there to see all the amazing things she'll do._ Still smiling, he called Phoenix back.


	4. In re Sebastian Debeste

At 14:30 exactly, the Chief Prosecutor saw someone approach his partly open door and raise their hand to knock. They stood like that, frozen, for thirty seconds.

"Come in, Sebastian," said Edgeworth.

The figure lowered their hand, and stuck their brown head inside. Sebastian seemed to enter bit by bit—first his head, then shoulders, then a leg, both legs, and all the rest of him. He stood just inside, shoulders hunched, and gripping his white conductor's baton so tight Edgeworth was sure this time it would snap in two.

"Hello, sir," Sebastian said, his voice barely audible.

"There's no need for that," said Edgeworth, standing, and indicated the chairs on the other side of his desk. "Please, call me anything but sir." Even as the word rolled off his tongue, he could remember the particular dusty scent of the von Karma mansion. "Come have a seat."

Sebastian scurried across his office to the chairs, in a way that would have been comical if Edgeworth hadn't known what was going on. "Yes, sir," said Sebastian, looking up at him with wide eyes, and still clutching his baton.

 _Oh dear._ "Would you like some tea? I have prepared some peppermint tea for your visit."

"For my vis—" Sebastian's voice choked off as he swallowed nervously. "N-no thank you, sir. I'm too…No, thank you."

"All right," said Edgeworth, turning slowly to prepare a cup for himself. He took his time, hoping it would give Sebastian a chance to calm down. But when he turned back around, Sebastian was still staring at him with the same panic-stricken expression.

"Sebastian," he said as he sat back down, "please understand that I will not and will never harm you. No matter what happens. Likewise, I will never raise my voice when speaking to you. It is not professional, and it is not necessary. Do you understand?"

Sebastian nodded, the panic in his eyes cooling slightly but his grip on the baton unchanging.

"Although it's been about ten months since, I remember very clearly what your father was like, and I will never imitate him."

"I'm sorry about all that," Sebastian said.

"It's quite all right, Sebastian. It was only a matter of time." Edgeworth sipped his tea. "I was proud to hear that you retook the classes you'd failed at Themis, and to see you reenter the High Prosecutor's Office."

"You…you were p…"

"Yes. I remember the promise you made." He took another sip, then set down his teacup. "Now, we are both here in the High Prosecutor's Office. Can you explain to me what happened here on your first case? That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Thought he hadn't thought it was possible, Sebastian seemed to curl even more protectively around himself. "Uh, well, I did my investigation and built my case. I was doing well, until…" He trailed off, and glanced away and back to Edgeworth, and ultimately lowered his eyes to the desk. "…the trial…"

"Yes, that's what I gather. You were making good progress in your investigation and doing good legal work," said the Chief Prosecutor, lifting a file from his desk and showing it to Sebastian. It contained his reports and work product, until trial, when the documents took on a graver look. "I have read about the aftermath of the trial. It seems that the judge declared a mistrial and you were sanctioned, and a new attorney took your case for the retrial."

Miles saw the light fading in Sebastian's eyes. "Sebastian, I didn't ask you to come here to reprimand you. I want to know your side of the incident. Every tale has two sides. What happened?"

"I lost," he whispered. He stared at the edge of the desk closest to him and wouldn't raise his eyes. Edgeworth waited for more detail, but none was forthcoming.

"You lost," he repeated, prompting him to go on.

"I…"

While Sebastian pulled his thoughts together, Edgeworth shivered as he remembered the state he'd been in after his first loss against Phoenix Wright. _I have to get through to him._

Sebastian took a shaky breath. "The…it must have been quite a spectacle for the courtroom. I…I tried some techniques I read about because I wasn't…I didn't…I didn't think I could do it. And I guess I couldn't." At this last, he flinched, even though Edgeworth hadn't moved.

"Sebastian," Edgeworth said softly, "I'm not angry and I won't yell. I very much appreciate your honesty and courage you've proven by coming to this visit. You worked very hard for this trial, and you should be proud of that." He tapped the file lightly. "I can see from your hard work that you want to do good and do what's right. What would you say to some help next time?"

Sebastian looked up, eyes wide, but in surprise. "Some help?"

"It's okay to need help, and to ask for it from those who can give it when you're in need. What do you think?"

The young prosecutor's face took on a familiar expression of tearful shock. "You mean… you want to be my mentor?"

Edgeworth's face turned red. "Well." He cleared his throat and squinted at the papers before him. "One could phrase it that way, I suppose. The word wouldn't be…wrong." He looked back up at Sebastian. _He is so vulnerable. If he had a good mentor, I know he could be extraordinary. But me as his mentor? Me?_

Miles felt the chill breath of the abyss from which that thought issued, and ignored it, focusing on Sebastian's young face instead. "I will think about it."

/

Miles did think about it, that very night while on the phone with Phoenix Wright. It was a testament to the hard work he'd done for himself that Miles was able to speak frankly about this terrors and doubts, and then to really listen to what Phoenix said in response. They fell easily into that familiar position, one on each side of the issue, examining relentlessly the facts and their knowledge with clear eyes until they came to the truth. On one tray of the scales were the poisons of Manfred von Karma, and on the other was the long and painful map of the path which Miles was walking, and in the center was the present.

/

Over the next four months, the tea set from Edgeworth's office migrated piece-by-piece to Sebastian Debeste's more modest one. Edgeworth spent long hours there examining evidence and constructing legal theories with Sebastian. The younger prosecutor had an excellent intuition once he got the facts straight, and would barrel ferociously along any lead he exposed. Though he was still skilled at investigation and gave great effort, his confidence had been damaged by the previous trial in every area of work. Edgeworth held on, remaining with him and hoping every time Sebastian crumbled that his presence could be a foundation upon which to rebuild.

When the time drew nearer to prepare for trial, Edgeworth could feel the clammy dread radiating from Sebastian. Edgeworth suggested he watch other prosecutors at work in their trials, and try to take note of their techniques and approach to the delicate script that was each and every trial.

One month of trial rehearsals later, they sat in the prosecutor's lobby waiting for the bailiff to bring Sebastian into the courtroom. Sebastian was staring at the cover of his trial notebook with a peculiar blankness that told Edgeworth he was mentally rehearsing what would come next. His hands gripped his conductor's baton like they had when he'd first spoken to Edgeworth in his office. An idea occurred to Edgeworth, and he considered it before saying it aloud.

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Sebastian, if you will let me, I would like to join you in trial as your assistant."

Sebastian's mouth dropped open in an undignified manner, and the bailiff happened to choose that moment to request they enter the courtroom. Edgeworth stood. Sebastian closed his mouth, swallowed, and mutely nodded. Edgeworth let him lead the way to the prosecutor's bench.

The audience in the courtroom sat up and murmured when they walked in together, but when Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth took the second chair, the audience went into a dull roar. Sebastian blanched while the judge called for order.

"Prosecutor," Edgeworth said discreetly to Sebastian, and indicated the desk before them. Sebastian set out his materials and then, in a long space of time in which Edgeworth thought he could count the seconds, raised his eyes to the judge.

The judge asked if the defense was ready, and got an affirmative. Then the judge turned to them and said, "Is the prosecution…uh, which one—is—"

Beneath the table, Sebastian gripped his baton so tightly it bent into a horseshoe shape. "Th-the prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

"I…hum. I see. Then let us begin."

Sebastian looked down at his notes, then back up, and took a breath. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He exhaled, and drew another breath. But this time, his mouth wouldn't open. He looked over at Edgeworth.

Edgeworth looked back at him, calm, and confident. He broke eye contact to glance down at Sebastian's trial notebook, then made eye contact again. _Look, there._

Sebastian turned to look down, painfully slow. There on the first page of the open notebook was his opening statement, which Edgeworth had reviewed three times, and which they'd worked together to format so that Sebastian could read from it even in the worst case scenario. Sebastian stared fixedly down at the page, and swallowed. He read, in a lifeless shaky voice, "On February 20 at 2:39 in the morning, Clara Fie was woken from sleep by her kitchen window shattering."

His left hand emerged from under the table to point to the next sentence, which he read, and glanced up. Then, he read the next one, and the one after. He partially glanced at the next one as he said it, and raised his head.

Sebastian continued like he had in rehearsals, his voice reaching some semblance of normality by the time he customarily closed his statement by informing all present of the prosecution's burden of proof. Edgeworth stood beside him as the defense made their opening statement and after, when Sebastian called the first witness. As he performed his direct examination, Sebastian began to lean forward over the desk. Edgeworth diligently handed him evidence and documents at planned beats during the witness's testimony. Sebastian slipped the conductor's baton into his pocket as he argued for the evidence, and when his hands were empty, rested them on the desk before him in preparation for the cross-examination.

The defense counsel looked at his notes, then to the witness. "Miss Fie, there is something of grave importance I'd like you to clarify." He picked up the crime scene photo. "This jam—was it raspberry, or triple berry?"

"Objection!" shouted Prosecutor Debeste. "This line of inquiry is irrelevant to the issue!" He informed the court of the flavor of jam and explained why it was of no consequence in one blow, stunning the defense. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth couldn't stop grinning at the floor as the prosecutor's voice rang through the courtroom.

/

Several weeks later, Sebastian sat on a couch in the Chief Prosecutor's office. Edgeworth had offered to look over his work, and in the meantime, to let Sebastian listen to a recording to Beethoven's _Piano Concerto No. 5_ they'd been talking about while following his score. Edgeworth frowned at the document before him while Sebastian's eyes followed the music on the page. Idly, Sebastian waved his hand in the conductor's patterns as he read, and Edgeworth's pencil scratched at the paper.

Once the concerto was over, they traded materials and talked about them both over tea. Sebastian described his writing classes at Themis Academy, and his eyes wandered as he did. They settled on Edgeworth's rookie jacket, framed on the wall. He trailed off.

Edgeworth followed his gaze. "What is it?"

"I was thinking of changing my jacket," said Sebastian. "This jacket signifies an honor student of Themis Academy. But I never was one when I got it nor when I went back." He tugged at the collar, glancing up at Edgeworth, then away. "It just doesn't feel right to have it on now that I know…the truth, but it also doesn't feel right to go around without it." With a nod, he indicated the framed jacket. "So I was wondering-have you always worn your trademark jabot?"

"Yes…" Edgeworth said, then thought back. "Well, only in my prosecutorial career. It was something I... inherited from Manfred von Karma."

"Oh," said Sebastian softly.

Edgeworth looked up at the jacket, a frightening and exciting idea making itself clear in his mind. "But before that, when I was just a child, I liked to wear a bow tie."

Sebastian stared at him wide-eyed, an idea obviously on his tongue. "What if…?"

Edgeworth nodded. He reached up to unfasten his jabot, and at the same time, Sebastian shrugged off his jacket and folded it over his arm. Edgeworth laid the jabot across his desk, and stared at it thoughtfully. Then, Sebastian offered his hand to shake. Edgeworth took it, and shook.

"What are we shaking on?" the Chief Prosecutor asked.

"I, uh, don't know really," said Sebastian. He released Edgeworth's hand. "On this, probably. On letting go."

"Yes," said Edgeworth, then gave a slow smile. "Thank you, Prosecutor Debeste." He cleared his throat. "Now, go make those corrections to your indictment, and come back if you have any questions."

"Okay dad, thanks," said Sebastian. He collected his documents and jacket, and turned to leave just as Edgeworth's face went red. _Does…does he know what he said?_

"Good night," Sebastian called from the door.

 _He doesn't._ Stiffly, Edgeworth waved good night.

Once the office door was closed, he doubled over his desk with silent laughter. When he could finally breathe again he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, and grabbed his phone to call Phoenix.


	5. IN RE REINSTATEMENT OF PHOENIX WRIGHT

Phoenix Wright emerged from the state Supreme Court building, slowly pushing the door open, and shielding his face with his arm and the file folders in his hand. He stood just outside, and cautiously peeked around. Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth also came out the door, and stood beside him to look across the quadrangle.

On the other side, Maya stood in a group with the others, and was the first to notice them. "Look," she said, and cupped her hands around her mouth to shout, "Niiiick!". Trucy began running toward him, and Pearl followed after.

Phoenix stood a little straighter in the shadow of the entry, and lowered the folders to find her. "Maya?" he called, beginning to smile, then saw Trucy and Pearl running toward him. He grinned, and walked out into the sunshine toward them both. The man in red followed behind him, smiling.

Trucy ran into Phoenix just before Pearl. Phoenix stumbled back with an 'oof', then gathered the girls in his arms.

"Daddy daddy daddy!" Trucy bounced up and down.

"Trucy-Pearl-oh my goodness-how-where are…?"

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl beamed up at him.

Phoenix gave up on asking questions, and laughed. "Hi, guys!"

Edgeworth caught up with him, just as Maya, Sebastian, and Kay met them also. They all greeted each other, and Maya extracted a hug from Edgeworth. But she hugged Phoenix the longest.

"Maya," he murmured, voice cracking with feeling. "I'm so happy you're here." They separated, and Maya gave him a cheery grin. "How did you get all this way?"

"We had some help from someone whose name rhymes with Edgeworth," she replied with a smirk. Kay cackled, and she and Maya high-fived.

Phoenix turned to look at Miles in disbelief for what felt like the hundredth time that week. Miles looked back as he had each time in response, his expression neutral but eyebrows raised in light benevolence.

This time, however, Phoenix was overwhelmed with gratitude. Miles could see this as his brown eyes filled with tears. Miles stepped forward, and patted him on the back.

"However, Miss Fey," said Miles briskly to change the topic, "I am not the one responsible for the absence of the press at this entrance." Beside him, Phoenix rubbed his eyes, clearing his tears and making the black circles beneath them disappear temporarily. Miles continued, "Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"Well, actually…" Maya looked to Kay, who looked at Sebastian.

"That…" Sebastian cleared his throat. "That was me. It was my idea."

"It was easy once he explained it!" said Kay. "We just told them that you and your client were going to exit from the street entrance once the hearing was over, so that you could avoid them. They were all easily convinced, because they know how we work with you. We walked them over, making up some story about how you were going to get a taxi and go straight back to the High Prosecutor's Office to swap your defense badge back to your prosecutor's as soon as possible."

"Then, once we'd spent some time over there waiting with them…" Sebastian continued.

"We sneaked away past them!" Kay finished.

Edgeworth sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose where his new glasses rested, but couldn't hide his smile. Beside him, Phoenix snorted, then laughed.

"What capable thinkers you have as apprentices, Miles."

"A little too capable, perhaps." He looked to Phoenix, and they smiled.

"Well…" Phoenix sobered, and Miles followed. "Capable enough to find Kristoph Gavin guilty. Now I'm sure the prosecution will be almost undefeatable."

"That vile man will be prosecuted until only the law itself draws a limit," Edgeworth said darkly. He met Phoenix's eyes, and that promise passed like lightning between them-an unfathomable power, manifest for a brief moment, to inevitably return again someday.

Phoenix broke eye contact from Edgeworth's glare to glance at the others. They'd each fallen silent, expressions of awe or slight fear on their faces.

"Mm...yes." Phoenix met his eyes again, and coughed slightly. "By your very capable prosecutors."

"Yes. Yes…" Edgeworth followed Phoenix's glance at the other members of the group. "Indeed…" He pushed his glasses up. "What an odd thing for a defense attorney to say, Wright. I expect you'll be testing their capabilities yourself in a short while." He looked to Phoenix, and then to Phoenix's jacket, prompting him wordlessly.

Shyly, almost as if he were unsure it would be there, Phoenix reached into his inner jacket pocket. Everyone in the group drew closer to watch.

Phoenix pulled out his defense attorney badge, and held it blazing golden in his palm in the afternoon sunlight.

Trucy gasped softly. "Wow, it's so pretty. So this means you can be a lawyer now?"

"It sure does," he answered, kneeling down so she could look at it better.

"Woow...Can I hold it?"

"Yeah," said Phoenix, and with a half-smile, half-grimace, added, "Just d-don't make it disappear."

"Okay," Trucy said, and took it. She looked at it from all angles, curious, making the bright sunflower design flash in the light. When she saw the back of the pin, she removed it and inspected it. "So, it goes on your clothes?"

"Yep. Kind of like how your diamond brooch holds your cape."

"Like this," said Sebastian and Kay at the same time, both pointing to Sebastian's prosecutor's badge. Kay laughed, and Sebastian giggled behind his hand.

"It goes on right there," said Pearl helpfully, touching the exact spot on his lapel with a gentle fingertip.

"Want me to put it on, daddy?" Trucy offered, smiling.

Phoenix's eyes filled with tears. "Yes, sweetie. I would love that."

Trucy hesitated. "Daddy? Is everything okay?"

"Yes." He nodded, and sniffed. "I'm really happy I can be a lawyer again. And I'm even happier you're here to love, forever."

She kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you too."

Pearl leaned confidentially in to Trucy. "He told me he cries when he's happy, it's okay," she whispered. Trucy nodded.

"Wright, this really brings back memories. It's good to see that some things never change."

Phoenix started a little, and looked up to find who had spoken. They had sounded like Mia. But the person he looked up to was Maya. She was holding out a blue and white handkerchief.

"Here. Dry your eyes, and Trucy can put your badge on. Okay?" She smiled.

Phoenix dried his face. "Maya," he said, a little embarrassed now, realizing everyone was watching. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now, go ahead, Trucy."

Solemnly, Trucy pushed the pin through Phoenix's jacket lapel, and fastened the back. Once it was all done, Phoenix grinned to her, and they hugged. When they let go, Trucy bowed with a flourish. Everyone clapped, and Phoenix stood.

Smoothly, and perhaps inspired by the sound of applause, Trucy got Sebastian's attention, and began performing magic. Phoenix and Miles watched them, and Phoenix chuckled as she pulled ribbons from Sebastian's pocket.

While Trucy extracted a length of ribbon so ridiculous it made even Sebastian laugh, Phoenix turned to Miles. Miles noticed him looking from the corner of his eye, and met his gaze. He gave a soft smile, and glanced down at the badge and back up. "Well. That badge looks just right on your jacket again."

Phoenix reached up to touch it-a habit he hadn't lost yet. "Miles," he said, voice low. "How could I ever thank-"

"Phoenix. Phoenix," he interrupted gently. Miles placed both hands- _so soft_ , Phoenix thought-on both of Phoenix's shoulders. They rested there a moment, then he slid them down to his upper arms.

"Miles, look at all the joy you've brought into my life," Phoenix whispered, and tilted his head to the group of friends and family a few steps away. "What can I-"

Miles moved closer, and took both of Phoenix's hands. "You're worth it, Phoenix," he said, grey eyes shining. "You're worth it."

Even before Phoenix embraced him, Miles could see he was crying again. They held each other deeply, and he could feel Phoenix crying against his shoulder. Miles held him and let him cry.

And cry he did, until one of the kids approached and asked what was going to be for dinner. Phoenix extracted himself from the embrace, used Maya's handkerchief again, and fielded concerned hugs and restaurant suggestions.

/

IN THE SUPREME COURT OF THE STATE

IN RE: REINSTATEMENT OF PHOENIX WRIGHT, BAR NO. 1012

ORDER GRANTING PETITION FOR REINSTATEMENT

This is a petition for reinstatement pursuant to Supreme Court Rule 133(11) filed by attorney Miles Edgeworth, counsel for Petitioner. On April 19, 2019, this court temporarily suspended Petitioner from the practice of law and referred him to the disciplinary board based on his plea of not guilty to a charge of offering false evidence. Our order was premised in the fact that Petitioner's offense constituted a serious crime under SCR 131(6) and a grave threat to the public justice. Accordingly, Petitioner was temporarily suspended pursuant to SCR 131(7) and (8).

SCR 133(11) gives us discretion to reinstate an attorney whose underlying criminal case has been discharged. Petitioner contends that he should be reinstated to the practice of law because he was found not guilty and his criminal case discharged. He timely filed a petition for reinstatement per SCR 133(2), accompanied by a certified copy of a November 24, 2019 order from the State District Court discharging Case No. 12JF18756. In light of the fact that the charge underlying our order of temporary suspension has been discharged and Petitioner has been found not guilty of offering false evidence, we conclude there is no longer a basis for temporary suspension. We therefore grant the petition. Attorney Phoenix Wright, Bar No. 1012, is hereby reinstated to the practice of law, effective December 4, 2019 .

It is so ORDERED.


End file.
